


An Enchanting Encounter

by Lady_Sci_Fi



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 15:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13343949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Sci_Fi/pseuds/Lady_Sci_Fi
Summary: While in Rivendell, Bifur and Bofur come across Galadriel.





	An Enchanting Encounter

Bofur was about to settle near the campfire, in the space the elves had graciously given them in Rivendell when he realized one of his family was missing. He went to Bombur and asked, “You seen Bifur?”

 Bombur shrugged. “He didn’t go off exploring with Bilbo.” The younger dwarf’s eyes widened. “Do you think he might be in trouble?’

 “I don’t think he could get into any serious trouble here.” Bofur sighed. “I’ll go look for him. Don’t worry about it.”

 “Bombur, do we have any more sausages?” Dwalin asked. “How a people sustains on naught but fruits and vegetables…”

 Bofur patted his brother’s shoulder and gave an assuring smile before he left the group to find his wayward cousin.

 Once down the stairs, Bofur glanced left and right, deciding which way to start looking. Where would Bifur even go? What would interest him in an elf city? Stables, library, armoury… perhaps the gardens? He did have an interest in flowers, though it sometimes ended in him eating said flowers, which the Elves certainly wouldn’t appreciate.

 Bofur went left, and soon found an elf to ask for directions. He hurried to them, hoping he didn’t look like he was up to something to any elf that spotted him.

 Bofur went through an archway into the sprawling gardens of trees, bushes, and flowers. “Bifur?” he called in a loud whisper. “Bifur, are you here?” He kept up his calling out as he rushed through the gardens, following stone paths and hoping he wasn’t disturbing anyone’s pleasant stroll. 

 Finally, Bofur saw a familiar head of black and white hair from behind. “Bifur, what do you think you’re doing?” he urged as he rushed to the other dwarf.

 Bifur didn’t answer or even acknowledge Bofur’s presence, simply staring out between the foliage of the bush he was standing behind. Bofur peered over it, and saw what had so completely taken his cousin’s attention.

 Sitting on a bench was an elf woman, with blonde hair that fell in waves over her back and shoulders. She wore a long silver dress, though a white one underneath could be seen as well. She seemed to simply be taking in the air, eyes closed and face tilted up towards the twilight-coloured sky.

 Bofur became entranced by her too, but was able to break the spell with a shake of his head. He nudged Bifur. “Come on, you don’t need to be spying on any elves. We don’t want to insult them.”

 “ _Beautiful_ …” Bifur breathed.

 Bofur took another look at the woman, and was once again caught in her enchanting aura for a moment. “Aye, that she is…” He shook his head again. “And she seems really important, so come on. Back to the others.” Bofur pulled on Bifur’s arm.

 Bifur swatted at Bofur’s hand, intent on watching the elf woman longer. The brief struggle caused the bush keeping them hidden from sight to rustle. They noticed the woman smile, though she kept her eyes closed.

 Bofur let out a breath when it the elf didn’t otherwise react to the noise. He was set to pull Bifur back to the rest of the Company, but Bifur had other ideas, and stepped out from the hiding spot. “Bifur, no! By Mahal, you stubborn dwarf.”

 Bifur’s gaze didn’t leave the sight of the elf woman as he took steps towards her. His hand picked a long-petaled flower as he passed by.

 “You have no need to hide yourselves from me,” the woman said, finally opening her eyes.

 Bofur sighed and went after his cousin. “I apologize for him. Sometimes he forgets-“

 “There is also no need for apology.” The elf’s smile widened as Bifur came close enough and raised his hand to offer the flower in his palm. “Lovely, thank you.” She patted the empty bench space as invitation. “I am Galadriel.”

 “Bofur, at your service. This is Bifur, my cousin.” Now that he was fully in Galadriel’s presence, it seemed like any trouble in his mind had simply vanished. They hadn’t insulted her with their spying and interruption of her time.

 Bifur sat on the bench next to the elf, able to break his gaze from staring at her face to look down at the blue and pink flower in her hand. “ _Beautiful_.”

 Bofur didn’t know if Galadriel actually understood the Khuzdul word, but she responded with, “Yes. We call it alreon.” She turned and placed the flower into Bifur’s hair, just to the side of the axe in his head. Bifur managed not to flinch back as her fingers nearly brushed over it. “You have survived much hardship.”

 “’Hardship’ is certainly one word,” Bofur said.

 “There is still much evil in the world,” Galadriel softly said. “I wonder if we can ever fully eradicate it.”

 Bifur tenderly felt the flower in his hair. “ _Maybe… you can at least add good and beauty to the world.”_

 “Yes, we can,” Galadriel smiled again. “But the darkness of the world is no appropriate conversation for this occasion.”

 Bofur nervously licked his bottom lip. “What… what would such a Lady prefer to talk about?”

 “Tell me about yourselves, where you come from.”

 “Not much to tell, really,” Bofur shrugged, unsure of how whatever he and Bifur could say would measure up to the radiance and dignity of this woman.

 “I’m certain there is. Everyone has a story, a history, a life.” Galadriel took a breath. “I come from Lothlorien, a forest on the other side of the Misty Mountains.”

 “Are you like Elrond?” Bofur blurted out. “I mean… he’s the Lord of Rivendell. You seem to be of that… same… air.”

 Galadriel laughed lightly. “Yes.”

 “ _It must be quite beautiful, for one such as yourself to be its Lady_ ,” Bifur bowed his head.

 Bofur’s eyes widened at the effect being in Galadriel’s company was having on his cousin. He was completely focused and lucid, and Bofur wondered if she was exercising any elvish magic on him. She certainly had some sort of spell over them. But on second thought, Bofur didn’t mind.

 “It is,” Galadriel affirmed. “Perhaps one day your path will take you there to see for yourself.”

 Bifur’s cheeks reddened in a blush, and he quickly said, “ _Ered Luin_.”

“Ah. I believe I was there once, a long time ago. It would be interesting to see what it has become now.” Galadriel gracefully stood and invited, “Walk with me.”

 Bifur and Bofur followed after her, settling for being on either side of her. Her graceful manner and long train of her dress made it seem as though she were gliding rather than walking. “Tell me more of your home?” she requested. “I find that, sometimes, we become so engrossed in our own peoples that we forget to consider the others.”

 As they talked, Galadriel showed them more of the garden, pointing out plants and flowers, and telling of their names and qualities.

 When they reached the archway that Bofur had entered through, Galadriel glanced up to the sky, now dark. “Our time here has come to an end,” she told the dwarves. “I now have important business to attend.”

 Bofur bowed his head. “Don’t let us keep you, then. It was a pleasure.”

 Bifur offered his hand to the elf, and when she took it, he kissed the back of hers. Galadriel smiled at them both, and when Bifur let go, she slightly bowed her head to them before turning and walking away.

 The two dwarves stared after her until she was gone from sight. Bofur cleared his throat. “That was… she was enchanting.”

 Bifur nodded, still looking wistfully into the distance.

 Bofur patted his cousin’s shoulder. “Come on.” As they headed back to the rest of the Company, he added, “Don’t think we should tell the others about this. They either won’t believe us, or they’ll tease us for being bewitched by an elf.”

 When they got back, no one commented on the large flower in Bifur’s hair. A flower which, when they settled to sleep, Bofur noticed Bifur carefully take from his hair and gently place into his cloth roll case.

 “Aye, enchanting, indeed,” Bofur said in a content sigh.   


End file.
